Outcast
by falconer54
Summary: Join Mewtwo, an Absol, a Hawlucha, and a trainer who just moved to Kalos from Sinnoh as they meet each other and investigate a mystery.
1. Prologue

**My first Pokémon fanfic! **

* * *

Sira flinched. She knew that she was a disgrace to her already disgraced species: it wasn't as if the other Absol had any qualms about telling her that. It still didn't make the words hurt any less. She had heard all the names: no-paw, half-paw, cripple, freak, three-paw, and every other insult imaginable. She scuffed her deformed paw on the ground dejectedly.

The front half of her right back paw was missing, and Sira cursed the fact every day. A voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Why don't you leave, freak?" The other Absol continued to jeer, raking his claws against her fur as she ducked her head and flinched. "Go away. Go away and never come back!" The taunt made her fur bristle in anger, but she kept her head down, as was her place. But the comment had made her think. Why not leave? It wasn't as if she was wanted here. Even her mother refused to have anything to do with her.

Sira didn't say goodbye. The other Absol wouldn't have cared. She was a freak, an outcast among outcasts. And so she ran. Ran as fast as her damaged legs would carry her.

After running for fifteen minutes, she came across a human. She tried to run away, but the human had a Trapinch who kept running in front of her and preventing her from leaving. She heard the human shout "Bite!" and she flinched as the Trapinch's jaws closed around her flank. She lunged forward herself and but she lost her balance as the Trapinch dodged, and Sira heard the human's gasp of surprise as he saw her paw. Shaking his head, he sent his Trapinch back into the Pokéball. He walked away.

Sira ran for days, until she found a forest where she could easily hide from the scrutinizing gaze of humans and other Pokémon. And, if she was honest, she was also hiding from herself.


	2. The Hopeful Arrival at Aquacorde

Emma was angry. She had had to move from the Sinnoh region to Kalos. The job her father had meant she had to move to Aquacorde town, but hopefully she could actually go on her trainer journey this time, and maybe make some friends. Her dad worked as a doctor in the Pokémon center, and a job opening had come in Kalos. She looked around her new room, smiling as her Turtwig, Ivy, pressed his nose against her leg.

"Emma, time for school!" Her dad's shout came through the open doorway as his Starly, Alex, flew around his head. "Alex, stop that," he laughed, batting as his Starly playfully flew around his head in circles. Alex stopped, but her dad's Shinx, Damien, started pawing at his shoe. "Okay, seriously guys, stop!"

"One second, dad!" she called back in a sassy tone, causing her father to sigh. Emma heard her dad muttering something disparaging about teens.

She emerged in a dark green dress that went down to her knees. It matched her necklace and headband, and she wanted to look her best, so she could make friends. Her long brown hair flowed down her head in a cascade, except for the kink that she could never comb out. She tried to flatten it, snorting when it popped right back up. Emma threw on a backpack and ran out the door.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted as she ran into the Trainer Preparation classroom. There were kids of all different ages there, from seventeen to ten. "I'm new, and I got lost. My name's Emma."

"No problem," the teacher said. "My name is Miss Leclerc. We were just learning about the different starters in the different regions for our Trainer class today. I see you have a Turtwig?"

"Er, yes," she said. _Great start, Emma._ "His name's Ivy," she said, scratching his head.

"Are you from Sinnoh?" An eleven year old boy piped up. "I went to Sinnoh once, and I got attacked by a swarm of Combee. A really scary Vespiquen was in front, and I almost died!"

"Jean, what did we say about speaking out of turn?"

"Not to do it," the boy muttered, looking at his desk.

"Have you been in a battle before, Emma?"

"Yes, I almost had my first badge from Roark in Oreburgh city when I had to move." Emma said bitterly, scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Would you like to show the class a Sinnoh starter in action? My Bunnelby is around level ten." the teacher asked.

"Uh…" She looked at Ivy, crouching so she was eye level with her Pokémon. "Ivy, would you like to battle?" Turtwig vigorously nodded his head up and down. Ivy was level ten as well. "Okay then, Miss Leclerc. I accept your challenge."

She nodded. "Go, Bunnelby!"

"You can do it, Ivy!"

"Ivy, use Withdraw!" Emma commanded.

"Bunnelby, use quick attack!" Ivy withdrew too late as the priority move hit.

"Ivy, use tackle!" Ivy charged at the Bunnelby, hitting him in just the right place to knock the Bunnelby across the room into the wall. Miss Leclerc's Bunnelby seemed to be on his last legs.

"Bunnelby, use double slap!" the teacher ordered after some thought.

Ivy braced himself for the hit, barely being driven back an inch for each time the attack hit.

"Ivy, Absorb!" Small orbs flew from Bunnelby to Ivy, and as the Bunnelby slumped to the ground, some of Ivy's wounds seemed to heal.

"Uh…" Miss Leclerc said sheepishly, glaring at the class who was giggling at the new kid beating the teacher as she dug around in her purse to pay her student money for winning the battle. "Here are your winnings, and here's a super potion."

"Thanks, Miss Leclerc," Emma said, spraying the medicine over Ivy as the teacher gave her Bunnelby a Max Revive. She put the money in the front flap of her backpack.

"You're welcome. You can take a seat in that desk there." She nodded and sat down, taking out her notebook, starting to copy down what the teacher had written on the board.

"Well, class, what did you think of the Sinnoh starter, Turtwig? First, what type is it?"

A girl in the back of the room answered, "Grass type."

"And what are the weaknesses of the grass type?"

This time, a little boy piped up. "Fire, Ice, Bug, Flying, and… uh… Poison."

The oldest boy in the back shared a look with Emma, as if to say "Why do I waste my time in this class with these easy questions?"

Miss Leclerc interrupted. "Okay, now for a quiz over what we just learned." A collective groan rose from the class.

Emma looked at the quiz that had been passed out. It looked very easy.

_1)What is the middle evolution of the Kanto water starter? _

Wartortle.

_2) What is the first form of the Johto fire starter? _

Chikorita.

_3) What is fire weak to? _

Rock, Water, Ground.

_4)What is water strong against? _

Fire, Ground, Rock.

_5) What type does Piplup gain upon its final evolution? _

Steel.

The bell rang and she hurried to her next class, history. There, she was assigned an essay over the history of Mega Evolutions, which they had covered in class. Emma had never heard of Mega evolutions, but it seemed like they could add a real challenge to a battle. She struggled through Geometry, and in biology she was assigned a research paper on how type resistances and weaknesses evolved. By the end of the day, she was almost dead on her feet. She ran back to her house, and stopped as a voice came through the alley. She turned around and saw five men, each looking like a member of a gang. She gulped nervously as Ivy ran in front of her, lowly growling.


	3. The Bitter Protector of Salatune Forest

Sira preferred to stay out of sight in her new home, but she quickly realized that all was not well. She first noticed when she saw a Panpour, Pansear, and Pansage ganging up on a young Scatterbug. The Scatterbug was thrashing wildly, but the Panpour and Pansage were holding it down, laughing.

Her fur bristled and her jaw dropped open in shock as the Pansear breathed flames across the Scatterbug's back, and the Scatterbug screamed in pain and terror. She had always heard of Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear as friendly Pokémon, but it seemed the stories were exaggerated, or that these three were different. She hoped it was the latter. From the looks of it, this had been going on for a while. With a snarl, she leaped into the fray, tackling the Pansear and sending it hurling into a tree. Sira spun around and clawed at the Panpour as the Pansage sent a rush of leaves at her, and she kicked back with her good leg, sending the Pansage flying into a tree next to the Pansear. She then scooped low, picking the Panpour up in her horn, and then sent it flying into yet another tree. Narrowing her eyes, Sira turned to the Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour, and spoke in a low, ominous tone.

"If I _ever_ see you hurting another Pokémon for fun again, I will do far more than this. Do I make myself clear?" Sira hissed, for the first time glad of the stigma surrounding her species.

The three Pokémon weakly nodded, eyes wide, then scurried out of sight. She turned to the Scatterbug, who was backing away in terror at the sight of the Disaster Pokémon. She laughed bitterly at the fact that even the Pokémon she tried to help fled away in fright. Her laugh just made the Scatterbug more terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I only hurt mean Pokémon. You're not mean, are you?" She said to the poor young Pokémon. The Scatterbug shook its head.

"B-But you'we an Absol… m-my pawents t-told me not to twust A-Absol…. But you saved me."

She sighed. "My name's Sira."

"I'm Luka."

Sira then turned to the Rawst berries on the nearby bush, and plucked one off. She fed it to the terrified Pokémon, and then turned to an Oran bush and gave an Oran berry to Luka. Sira then asked Luka where his parents were.

"I can find my way back… my pawents don't like Absol. I'm sowwy." He hung his head, his three antenna drooping.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Sira soothed. "I understand. Just remember to keep an open mind."

"What's apola- apolo- apol…" the little Pokémon asked.

"Apologize means to say sorry. And I will take you back to your parents." _I am used to being disliked_, she thought bitterly. Sira sighed mentally as she realized the truth of her statement. _Nobody likes Absol. Nobody likes me. _"Where's your home?"

"Follow me," Luka said. He lead Sira to a small log, where two Vivillon were. It was clear that this was Luka's home, as his scent, as well as that of his parents', was all over the nest. As his parents caught sight of Sira, they moved protectively in front of their son, ready to stand and fight if necessary.

"What do you think you are doing with our son, Absol?" the father hissed. He had brown and blue wings, that reminded Sira of a river. The mother, on the other hand, had beautiful teal wings with yellow bands running across them, with blue at the edges of her wings.

"Mum, Dad, she-" Luka tried to explain.

"What did she do to you, Luka?" The mother asked her son frantically, sending a glare at Sira.

"But Mum, she didn't-" Luka protested again.

Both Vivillon moved into attack Sira, making her flinch and stagger back as the supereffective attacks hit. Sira just stood there. She wouldn't fight the winged Pokémon for trying to protect their son, no matter how misguided their intentions were.

"MUM! DAD! SHE SAVED ME!" Luka finally yelled. Both Vivillon paused, and Sira welcomed the respite from their attacks.

"She what? You must have seen wrong, my boy. She's an Absol, and you know what that means." The father shook his head before turning to glare at Sira again.

"I didn't see anything wrong, dad. The Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear were hurting me, and she saved me."

"Are you sure… Okay, Luka, we will let her leave," the father said, changing his mind at Luka's glare.

Luka turned to Sira and mouthed _I'm sorry._ Then, as Sira turned away, the mother called after her. "Wait, take this Oran berry!" Sira dipped her head in thanks and turned away, eating the Oran berry.

She was almost gone when she sensed somebody looking at her foot. She mentally groaned. _Here it comes. The pity. Or revulsion._ She could never decide which she hated more. And she had just- for the first time in her life- made a friend.

"What happened to your foot, Sira?" Luka asked.

"I was born like that," she said curtly, narrowing her eyes.

"How did you fight off those Pans?" Luka asked, using the slang term for a group of Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear. "It must have been hard."

"I am used to it," Sira said dully, not commenting further.

Luka dropped his eyes. He would figure out a way to make his new friend happy, he thought, no matter what it took.


	4. The Anarchy Gang of Aquacorde City

**A/N: this chapter mentions abuse. Also, the police are actually competent in this story. Unlike in the games.**

* * *

The leader of the gang stepped forward, a snarl on his face, and pulled a pokéball out of his belt as his four lackeys mirrored his movements. A battered Hawlucha burst out of the pokéball that the leader sent out. A gash ran down the Hawlucha's leg, and the feathers on its wings were bent, and one was snapped in two. But the winged Pokémon's back was laced with scars, and so were the backs of the four Scraggys that each of the lackeys sent out.

"Ivy … use tackle," Emma said shakily.

A growl suddenly came from behind them. Everybody whirled around and saw two police officers, with two Growlithe behind them.

"You are under arrest," the first officer said calmly.

Emma backed up against the wall of a building, stammering. The police officer seemed to sigh. "Not you, girl. Them."

"Oh." Emma's cheeks flushed, and she looked down in time to see the Hawlucha collapse on its knees, wrapping its wings around its injured body as if scared.

"Weakling," the gang leader muttered, kicking his fallen Pokémon.

"We will be confiscating your Pokémon, as you are unfit guardians," the second officer said, stepping forward. "Antoine, would you mind taking those five to the station? I'll get a statement from the girl and bring these Pokémon to the center."

"Okay," Antoine said, as the other officer disappeared, the gang in custody. It was apparently called the Anarchy Gang.

"What's your name?" The officer asked as they ran to the Pokémon center.

"Emma. Emma Craig," she whispered.

"I'm Officer Julien Francois. What happened, Emma?"

"Well, I was walking home from school when they jumped me. Ivy – uh, my Turtwig – ran in front of me, and I ordered him to use tackle, then you two showed up. And sir?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"My dad works at the center, should I call him and tell him we're coming with the four Scraggy and the Hawlucha?"

Officer Francois seemed taken aback, but then nodded. Emma dug around in her purse and dug out her phone, and called her dad.

"Emma? What is it? How was school?"

"Later, dad. I… uh… was, er, jumped by a gang-"

"EMMA!" Emma winced at her father's yell, and pulled her phone away from her ear.

"I'm okay dad, but the gang… they were…. Abusing…. their Pokémon, and we're bringing them to the center. Just letting you know."

As they entered the Pokémon center, Emma's dad rushed to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh Emma, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Uh, Doctor?" Officer Francois interrupted, feeling very awkward, "the Pokémon?"

"Oh, right," Emma's dad said sheepishly. He looked at the Pokémon. "Nurse, take these four Scraggy. I'll help the Hawlucha. Emma, start on some homework."

Emma sighed, and sat down. As her father walked away, she asked, "Uh, Officer Francois? You all have to find homes for the Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I, er, was wondering, if my dad says it's okay, could I have the Hawlucha?"

"Yes. Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you, Officer." Emma dug around in her backpack, and pulled out her geometry homework. But every time she tried to focus on proofs, she kept seeing the image of that Hawlucha, and the resigned anguish in its yellow eyes.


End file.
